epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MultiSuperVids II/Zalgo VS Red. MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta Season 1
Welcome to the first installment of my new series! This is the first battle I've done that I've actually finished and am personally very proud of it. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say, and hearing your suggestions. The Battle Beat MULTISUPER RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA RED! VS! ZALGO!!!! 'Zalgo:' From the darkest pits of your mind, He Comes into this brawl, To paint an itsy bitsy spider all over his own Labyrinth’s walls! You can bully teens, but a demonic adversary has arrived, And all your minions combined can’t stand against the Hivemind! I’m the deity that’ll kick your ass through all your eight lands, You play second fiddle to .exes and should’ve sat out in the stands! I’m reppin’ chaos, sending voices, the mastermind of killer’s past, Your storytellers will have to do better than a menstrual tiki mask! 'Red: ' Hear the sound of the drums? You should’ve took the chance to Run, Because I’ll tear you to pieces and send you back where you Came From! Dhaegar, you’ll die hard, even Zachary would’ve known, You’re nothing but a crayoned Satan wannabe spamming his Unicode! Deal with me, you’ll get NoSleep, while your tales left me well rested, You should’ve guessed it, I’ll break you faster than your web fame descended! I won’t be bested by this bad intimidation of Cthulhu, The thorned two-bit, smiley face and the product of a Goon, to! 'Zalgo:' How about you shapeshift into someone I’d find more of a threat? I’ll destroy all your dinosaur toys, and corrupt your dusty NES! You’re namesakes with a Trainer, so bow down to a real Master, You’re only still fighting me because you can’t seem to RUN faster! 'Red:' I’m Not Done With You, I’ve got an army, you’ve got a dim-witted cult, How’ll you harm me? You preach like an emo waiting for his next cut! You bring an audience of webcam proxies when you go mocking Boxxy, You’re a photobombing talking stain whose only talent is comic rotting! 'Zalgo: ' You don’t have what it takes, you’re getting Replaced in this Face off, And those raps were even shittier than the game you’re based on! So hear this song, such a beautiful song, what a beautiful night, Those Not-Monsters? They Can’t Save You, call me the Golden Light, Who needs your rules? You won’t be getting anywhere “playing fair”, You’ve got gamers kicking your ass just sitting in their chairs! I’ll sing the song to end it all, the Zenith looking down on you, You can’t Replay this, Red, they need you on the set of Scooby Doo! 'Red:' You couldn’t spit a decent rap out of any of your seven mouths! My flow’s a fountain of blood, you’re rhymes are a cursed drought! Only One Will Survive, your soul children will soon be fostered! It’s been conjured such a bother, it makes me Want A New Monster! I don’t need protection, unlike this hiding, unknown, shapeless sissy, You’re a waste of my time, I shall depart from this. Will You Miss Me? You can grow your corruption and such, but call me when you grow some balls, I’m Still The Best at this, so crawl yourself back Behind the Wall! Who Won? Zalgo Red Hint for next battle: Brotherly Hate Category:Blog posts